Shannon's past
by hamster27
Summary: Why doesn't Shannon Moore speak alot. The memories that haunt him will never fad but one person wants them to and he is determind to make them. Non-graphic rape, but rated T just in case things get all loved up.


_**This is my first story so please be nice :)**_

_**This story contains:no bad language, but mild non-graphic rape and tramatic events.**_

_**DONT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED.**_

_**I know that these ages are wrong, but just pretend that for this story that they are real.**_

_**Shannon Moore:20**_

_**Jeff Hardy:29**_

_**Matt Hardy:33**_

_**Big Show:35**_

_**Undertaker:45**_

_Chapter One_

Shannon Moore was a twenty year old man. Well if you could call him that, i mean with long blonde, baby-fine hair and big beuitiful green eyes. Not to mention his five foot 5 inch frame. To be honest he did sort of look like a girl or a very young boy. Attractive to anyones eyes. Shannon's rainbow coloured haired friend Jeff and his brother Matt Hardy would always look out for him. Especially after what happend. They still couldnt belive that a human being could do that to a young defenceless boy and not even care about the pain that they had caused. Now after that tragic period in his life, Shannon couldnt be in a room with somebody that he didnt know well. He would start shaking and then start screaming. Whenever some-one asked about it, Jeff and Matt would say the same thing, 'he just gets like that sometimes'. Nobody knew how to help Shannon.

After that Shannon only trusted very few people. Gregory 'shane' Helms, Jeff and Matt. Besides they were the only ones who knew.

_**Yay!, first chapter done. Hehe, do you like it :D please read and review. Guys it actually like really sad at what happend to Shannon so if your easily offended please dont continue reading as this wont be the story for you!**_

_Chapter Two_

It was Tuesday and Shannon was traveling up to the WWE arena with Shane to go and basically live with Jeff as they were best friends. Shannon didnt speak much anymore, so when somebody spoke to him he would just 'hum' higher for yes, lower for no.

Jeff was about to go into his match with CM Punk, he knew this was going to be easy. Many superstars passed him by with a 'good luck' and a 'kick his ass', but Jeff barley listend. He just wanted Shannon to get here. God had he missed him. He knew that Shane was looking after Shan, but Jeff always thought that he looked after him better, since he was closer to Shan than Shane was. He would always 'baby' Shannon as Shan was the youngest and smallest, but he didnt mind. He loved Shannon like he was a little brother to him, well thats how him and Matt saw Shannon.

Jeff's music hit and he basically flew down the ramp, dancing and smacking the fans hands as he went. 20 minutes later the match was over. Jeff had won and then suddenly out of nowhere Shannon came running down the ramp straight into Jeff's arms. The crowd went wild, they of course didnt know who this mystery child was, well he looked like a child. The two went backstage and into Jeff's locker room.

"Mann, i missed you Shan" Jeff said as Shannon smiled, a true smile.

"i missed you too" Shannon quietly spoke. Jeff then picked Shannon up and placed him on his hip, good thing Shannon was small and light. Shannon curled his arms up around Jeff's arm and placed his head on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff was truly happy to have Shannon back with him.

_**End of chapter two. Haha in the next chapter you will find out what happened to poor little Shanny. Aw in this story big show is a meanie and Shane does not speak, he just appears here and there. Matt is sorta the same. This story is mainly about Jeff and Shannon. X**_

_Chapter three_

_**Words in italics are flashbacks, just thought I'd tell you.**_

Later that day, Shannon was walking down the backstage hallways looking for Jeff when suddenly a rather large hand caught him by the throat and another covered his mouth. Shannon froze, the memories were coming back...

_* little shannon stood there ( shannon is 6), wearing nothing but a pair of old boxer shorts. His young body shivering in the cold damp house with a pair of eyes that roamed over him.*_

Shannon was tearing up now, as his body was pressed between a hard wall and a massive body.

*_ 'come here boy, dont be scared. Are you scared shannon?' the voice cooed over and over again. Shannon stood in front of his step-father. He had gone through this so many times before and still he found it incredibly hard to not cry as he knew what was comming next. _

_'how can you still be scared, we have done this so many times before' the man smiled a sickly smile._

_'remember when uncle Joey did it aswell. What about grand dad John?' shannon could still remember the pain afterwards. It almost killed him. His step-father slowly took shannon's boxer shorts off.*_

Shannon was being shaken. Wait why was being shaken. He noticed the body had gone and instead a extremely tall dark haired man stood in front of him, the undertaker.

" whats wrong kid?" his voice sounded concerned. Shannon realized that he had tears streaming down his face and his throat was sore. He must have been screaming. Jeff then appeared out of nowhere and took shannon into his arms. The memories were back and Jeff knew it was going to take a lot for Shannon to forget about them. He was back to square one.

_**Whoa shannon got raped, more than once. Bless him and the large man who grabbed shannon was big show. Please read and review. This is my first story so i want to know weather to continue it or not. Thank you. x**_


End file.
